


Jackie Wilson Said...

by RandyPan



Category: celebrity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPan/pseuds/RandyPan
Summary: Just a personal fantasy I've had in my head for a while.





	1. I'm In Heaven...

I met Sally in 2011, at an event for...I don't remember, actually, because I crashed. All I remember is it was British, and next door to the boring anniversary thing for our record company, where we were one of the first acts to perform, and yet were expected to stick around until the end. The British event seemed more interesting, and had food, so, like Batman, I snuck out of my dull hooplah, and into there.

I was sitting in the corner, with a plate of cheese, dippable veggies, and of course dip, when I heard this kind of low, distinguished female voice say, "Something tells me you don't belong here." Looking up, I saw the source, which didn't exactly match the voice I'd just heard; a small, rather gorgeous woman, with messy. black hair, in an Audrey Hepburn-esque black sweater, and jeans.

"How can you even tell?"

"Because I have all your albums, and know for a fact you're American."

"If you saw where I just was, you'd understand."

On hearing this, she smiled, and, in a voice more appropriate to her appearance, said, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone..." then sat next to me, at which point the size-difference between us became that much more obvious. "So, what did you sneak away from?"

"Record label anniversary."

"Oh, that sounds exciting."

"It's not. We were the only interesting act they were able to shanghai."

"I see." As we talked, it came out she was an actress. To my embarassment, I hadn't seen anything she'd been in. Well, apart from, "I was an extra on one of the Star Wars prequels. Still haven't seen it."

"Trust me, you dodged a bullet." This caused her to laugh out loud. "As for everything else, well, if you look as gorgeous in them as you do now..."

"Well, thanks..." she said, blushing a little, and brushing her hair out of her face, the latter of which I was just realizing I'd seen her do a lot as we talked.

"Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but seeing you play with your hair...kind of makes me wanna run my fingers through it. That's not...too weird, is it?"

I heard her gasp a little, before she responded, "Um, no, that's not...But only if I can touch yours."

"Um, o-okay." Again, due to our size-difference, she was forced to kneel in my lap. After a few seconds of playing with each other's hair, we found ourselves gazing into each other's eyes, and that's when we kissed.

"I've wanted to do that for ages..." she whispered after, wrapping her arms around my neck.

We made out for I don't know how many minutes, before my phone went off. "Shit..." I muttered breathlessly. "Um, you won't be too offended if I get that, will you?"

"Oh, no. Probably your bandmates wondering where you ran off to."

Pulling the phone out, I saw it was in fact our drummer. "Hello?"

"Dude, where the fuck did you go?"

"I...I had to take a leak." The woman snickered at this.

"Just get back here, okay? Boyd's getting pissed."

"Yeah, alright." I closed my phone. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"It's okay..." she chuckled. "We're both in show business. I understand." She started to climb down off me, before, "Oh, wait, first of all..." She then snatched my phone out of my hand, flipped it open, and typed a number, followed by, "Saaallyyy..."

"Well, nice to finally have a name to IMDb. Asking it for 'Mystery Woman' tends to confuse them."

Sally just smirked, and said, "Last name's Hawkins." She then gave me one more quick kiss, before walking off.

The next day, me and my band were at the airport, waiting for our flight. Suddenly, I remembered Sally, and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. From last night?"

"Oh, trust me. I remember."

"So, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up again at some point, maybe hang out, or something?"

"Yeah, or something sounds like fun." After this, I could just hear Sally snicker over the phone. "So, have anything in mind?"

"Well, we're coming back here in about a month, on tour, and we have a day off between shows."

"Oh, I think I know what you have in mind..."

"So, a month from now?"

"Sounds good. Bye." She hung up, and I could feel my heart racing as I closed my phone.

One month later, I was standing in front of Sally's apartment, pressing her door buzzer. Over the last month, I'd been watching her movies, falling more and more in love with her, and thinking of what I'd say when I saw her again, but, once we were face to face, my immediate instinct was to lean down, and kiss her. "Hm..." she breathed, "My thoughts exactly..."

Less than an hour later, Sally was on top of me, naked, sweating from every pore, and gasping vocally, while going into convulsions. Once we'd both climaxed, she collapsed on top of me, sucking air. As Sally caught her breath, I kissed her clammy shoulder, followed by her neck. "Fuck..." she then exhaled, propping herself up by placing her forearms on my chest.

"Man...You know how beautiful you are?"

Grinning down at me, Sally asked, "How beautiful am I?"

"Are you familiar with the concept of Wabi-Sabi?"

"Um, yes. It's beauty from imperfection."

"Yeah. Well, you are the living embodiment of Wabi-Sabi." At this point, Sally turned bright red, and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Especially now." Enjoying her reaction, I decided to milk it, and so started singing. "Oh, I'm in heaven...I'm in heaven...I'm in heaven...When you smile..." Now, Sally busted out laughing.

"Okay..." she said, getting face to face with me. "Now, I can say for certain I'm in love with you..." Sally then punctuated this by giving me a long, passionate kiss...


	2. When You Smile...

Two years later, me and Sally were living together, and, to my surprise, still at that point where pretty much every time I wasn't on tour, and she wasn't filming in some foreign country, we did one thing. On this one occasion, she'd been looking into ways a six-foot-five Sasquatch could fuck a five-foot-two pixie missionary style, which I guess she'd really been wanting, because we'd barely started, when she started screaming like she was being murdered. Me, I had something else on my mind. Sally was going to be at our show that night, and I had something special planned.

Afterward, the two of us lay on the bed, coated in sweat, and still breathing hard; Sally on her stomach, with me next to her, caressing her shoulder around a scar she'd gotten on the set of some film. She told me the scar had no feeling, but she liked me brushing and tickling around it.

"Fuck, I gotta pee!" I said, getting up. Cumming always makes me need to pee.

As I was in the bathroom, my phone went off, and Sally picked it up. "Hello?" After a pause, Sally laughed. "Oh, he's weeing on a hydrant somewhere." At this point, I guessed it was our bassist. Ever since she saw us sleeping together, she's nicknamed us Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot, after the huge dog and tiny kitten from Looney Tunes. Not a bad comparison, really. "It's for you, Marc Anthony..." Sally hands me the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" I say, ducking back into the bathroom;

"Does she suspect anything?"

"Not that I know of."

"Cool, We will begin when you give the signal."

"Alright." Not a second goes by after I hang up, before I hear Sally from our bedroom:

"Darling, will you marry me?"

It's been said I have a talent for thinking quickly, and, in this situation, I was barely phased by the fact Sally had just beaten me to the punch. "Of course, babe."

That night, me and my band were on stage, when I made a little announcement. "Believe it or not, folks, my girlfriend is among you tonight. I was planning to propose to her from stage, but, this morning, she beat me to the punch. This doesn't ruin the surprise one bit, though. There's still the song. Babe, this is for you." As we began playing, I kept an eye on Sally, and, sure enough could almost hear her squee from across the room, when we started playing Van Morrison's "Jackie Wilson Said..." Our song.

A few weeks later, the two of us arrived in Hampton Beach. For you Brits, it's basically an American version of Blackpool, just over the New Hampshire border, and a place I remember fondly from my childhood. Of course, it rained the whole weekend. Perfect for us. As a larf, Sally wanted me to carry her over the threshold, but then we both decided it would be funnier(and safer), if I carried her piggy-back.

During the weekend, we basically fucked, played in the arcades, and ate everything that you never knew could be deep-fried. The funny thing is, Sally's about a third of my size, and, as I slowly started to realize, might have actually eaten more than me. I still can't believe it took me until the second day to figure out what was up.

It was after watching her Hoover up an entire fisher-man's platter that it dawned on me, and I spoke up. "Babe...is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well..." Sally smirked, wiping her mouth, "First I beat you to the wedding punch, then you beat to me this." As she said this, I could tell she noticed the grin that was slowly taking over my face, "I guess the only appropriate response is..." I almost lost it when she started singing, while rubbing her belly, "I'm in heaven..." By the time she'd finished the chorus, I was on the other side of the table with her, and, as I went to kiss her, she whispered, "When you smile..."


	3. The Christmas Shirt

It was Christmas Eve, and me and Sally were getting our place ready for our folks; my dad and step-mom were meeting her parents for the first time.

I came in to our bedroom to find Sally laying out a fresh sheet, wearing an old pair of panties, and one of my old t-shirts, which usually hang down to her knees, but now was stretched over her pregnant belly. "Hey, Darling! Clothes in the wash?"

"Yup, and the dishes are done, too. Listen, Sal...I wanted to give you your present before everyone shows up." At this point, I produced a garment box from behind my back, and handed it to her.

"Oh, what's this?" Sally opened the box, finding inside, "Another t-shirt?"

"Sniff it."

Sally leaned in, and took a whiff. "Oh, my God, that's..."

"Unwashed. Wore it out shopping yesterday, then took it off and put it in the box. So, y'know, anytime I'm on tour, or you're off filming somewhere..."

As I was talking, I could see Sally's eyes tearing up, and her lower lip trembling, telling me I needn't have continued. Once I stopped, she uttered, almost voicelessly, "Oh, Alex...I love it..."

Smiling involuntarily, I leaned down, and we kissed. Since we met, Sally and I have made love many, many times, but the one time I remember the most fondly was on that bed, that we knew we'd have to remake again after, with Sally several months pregnant with our daughter, a few hours before our parents would be showing up, on that Christmas Eve.


End file.
